transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darthfish
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your semi-literate scrawlings! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more defacings. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been mashing into their keyboards right this minute, and where you can do the most damage. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you are reading this, then you have allready. Go fig. :'Questions? TALK FOR YOU! You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get help The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to do the most damage. :Please see any policies that have been blatantly ingorned. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 13:15, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Sure thing mister macro! --Darthfish 13:25, 17 July 2007 (UTC) F-15 Your F-15 guy is cool. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 19:46, 29 July 2007 (UTC) He's cool '''and' Mysterious! --Darthfish 11:33, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Yep. Definatley. Also, with a name like Darth''fish, are you from Wookieepedia or Star Wars Fanon? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 15:43, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::"Darthfish" is a name I've used ofr years and years and stuff., But I did do some stauff on the SW Fanon wiki. However, the "culture", epsecially form the moderators, was too stifling for my tastes and I gave it up. --Darthfish 06:29, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::'m from SWF too, but ever since this I haven't contributed for weeks. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 12:18, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Articles You have some cool articles. After some they might be FA material :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 01:29, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Editing of your articles As substitute teacher of Transfanon for August 22, and as far as I can, I would like to appoligize for the editing of your articles, especially seeing as you're the only one adding actual content recently. This was not done with malice, and it was perhaps poor judgement at the time. I found my own articles edited in a simmilar manner, and have taken this up with the administration. It is not this wiki's policy to sneak in like ninjas and tell you what your articles are about. Sorry for the inconvenience, please keep writing cool articles. --Sarrc 02:33, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for that. As you can tell, I was not that impressed with what had happened. Howeve,r for the moment,. I'm going to keep contributing and ''hope that this was a one-off slip. --Darthfish 02:45, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for adding half the content of the wiki single-handedly. Well, the wiki's still young and various other lame excuses. Off topic: Napoletron is the cutest emperor of destruction ever. Is his action figure street legal? I hear a lot of the ones shipped from Japan suffocated while going through customs, due to a lack of air holes. --Sarrc 02:51, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Yo. Hey, not asking you to change anything you've uploaded or anything like that. 1. Not my place, 2. Don't care that strongly, but I think the licensing for the images you've been uploading would be "fair use" rather than "free use." Fair use says it's copyrighted but we won't abuse the copyright, Free use says it's copyrighted but implies we talked to the copyright holder, and they told us we can do whatever we want with us. Including sell it to people. If you wanna keep that in mind next time around, cool. If not, also cool with me personally. Just thought I'd let ya know. --Sarrc 02:16, 23 August 2007 (UTC) RE: The edits were references to porn, which don't belong here because it is vulgar. Take that kind of stuff to uncyclopedia. And the caategories, the articles seem like joke articles, so I misunderstood and added that category. I apologize for that but not for editing the article. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:23, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Actually Grham, your statement here was more graphic than the excerpt you edited. --Sarrc 21:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) RB You are now on the Review Board. Also, I replied to your comment on the voting. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 11:14, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Face Erm, I've looked at some of your articles, and you've mispelled face a few times as "fase." Just pointing this out. Felancer Prime 05:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, yes I have. You're very observant. Have a frost-free fridge. --Darthfish 06:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::So this is intentional or should I just stop talking? Felancer Prime 09:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Both. --Darthfish 11:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Policy Hello, I noticed you recently uploaded an image. Unfortunately you didn't use the image template, or provide any copyright information. In accordance with our image policy you need to fill out the sourcing template. whenever you upload an image. Make sure you include the website you found it on, what it originally was, and who owns it. Also, be sure to include a Fair use tag for the licensing category. Unsourced images will be deleted. Thanks. --Sarrc 22:49, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ayyy lmao you came back I enjoy your work dude I gave Zentron the Panda a gnu too, lmao I like the bored fish era see some of Transformers:New Beginnings stuff some time if you decide to come back permantly. PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 13:50, September 26, 2016 (UTC) bumblelee BRING HIM BACK! I ENJOYED HIM AS A CHARACTER PrimalTheGreat3021:Transformers 2037 13:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh well, I guess. I guess I'll just worry about Primbee,Jazzimus and Bluebee. Tbh, he was a bit stupid anyways. Admittance when it came to that bumblelee thing Dude, well I'm sorry if I wrote on three different things, I was trying to get your attention, but looks like I did (but in a bad way), but now I understand I did something wrong. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, January 4, 2017 (UTC) my response to you being admin and b-crat WOW. Hello and Apology Hi, I so sorry about you blocking PrimalTheGreat and You should not to be disturbed. ^^o Zekons (talk) 08:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I created that page, not you!Brady Gliwa (talk) 15:15, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Unban primal now Benman (talk) 02:47, April 12, 2017 (UTC) The reason why I changed it because I could never see Vortex as a leg.Brady Gliwa (talk) 15:31, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I just ask Billy2009. Now can YOU please leave me alone?!Brady Gliwa (talk) 00:12, June 25, 2017 (UTC) my fanon can you please help with my fanon. i need requests for fanfictional transformers so try to come up with something. if you cant help thats ok. cya later. ExtinctAnimalStudier sunday july 16 17:37 Renaming Can you please not rename my articles without permission. I know it saids Celestial, but it is NOT Marvel! It is my own own for extraterrestrial who were allies with the Autobots during the war on Cybertron. I say again, do not touch/rename my articles without permission. - User:AtlantisUchiha 11:28, 6 November 2017 (AEST) Apollo Ahh, ok the, make sense. But can you like, undo the delete, and simply call it ''Apollo (AU) (AU refers to the AU Continuity). Reason I didn't like Fanon Celestial was it's too long. I like it to be short, and so can you revert the delete, and call it Apollo (AU)? - User:AtlantisUchiha 01:03, November 16, 2017 (UTC)) Canon Apollo Ok, I never knew there was a Transformer called Apollo O.o. - User:AtlantisUchiha 01:05, November 16, 2017 (UTC) 'kay Nice place you got here. Not my cup of tea, but I can see the appeal. Less mysoginiy, for example. Daytebayte (talk) 02:38, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Like DayteBayte, I'm not a Transformers fan. However, I do like the ideas you've got with running this place, it's tone and its approach to creator ownership. KayEmm (talk) 04:50, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Categorization Darthfish, Congratulations on being made hall monitor. I will not miss it, even a little, nor do I intend to challenge this. As far as the editing of my articles, I would like to point out: 1: There is no policy in place saying a user cannot create their own categories if the current ones are insufficient. Granted, I did not categorize the category, but I did not expect a group of trained assassins to descend from the ceiling and edit my content in less than a day. As far as the current categories, find that Group is insufficient. I.E.: Tricepticons are not a “group” as that implies conscious enrollment with team jackets and special handshakes, like the Combaticons, or Tripredicus council. This is a SUB group, less than a group, as they are only linked by a common design language. Placing them in the “group” category implies Optimus Prime and Reflector hang out, and show up to meetings together. This category adds misinformation. As for category “Totally 100% Serious Article” this was an attempt to show authorial intent that an article is not a parody, when it could easily be interpreted as such. 2. The policy on editing another’s page does not include “believing the categories are wrong.” It says you may add categories, not change them to enforce a style guide which has not been written, let alone voted on. However, I did follow policy on accepting your opinion, and calmly reverting if I did not agree. Only to find you are insistent on what is in-fact an opinion on the messiness of categories. Unilateral editing by the administration, based on person opinion, without policy in place to support it, is not the concept this wiki was founded on. 3. The nigh-limitless space of the interwebs, which can hold as many categories as there are stars in the sky. BTW, did you know there are 400 billion stars in the Milky Way, but there are 3 TRILLION trees on Earth? That doesn't have anything to do with this, but I thought you deserved to learn a neat, life-affirming fact for reading all this. 4. Your outrage back in 2007 at having the categories on your articles changed by admins without consulting you, my fighting for your rights, and your hope that it was a “one-off slip.” I bring this up not only to point out the irony of the situation, but to show how like Harvey Dent, you have become the very thing you fought against. If you can suggest a better title for these group names, I would welcome your feedback, but I believe they are helpful additions to the existing categories. At least, more so than “males” being applied to almost every member of a genderless race of robots. Love, Sarrc (talk) 20:54, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Article Titles and Continued Editing of Categories I'm afraid I do not find your edits to my article titles to be in good faith. I am especially frustrated that you do not ask me what categories, or titles I would find appropriate, but instead edit my material according to your own opinions.  There is no policy on adding specific franchises to article titles, as I would note none of your articles are titled in such a manner. I am not writing a series called "Microman", nor one called "Fanon." As there are no existent articles to confuse the characters with, there is no need to delineate.  Furthermore, Sideways is a multi-universe singularity, like Unicron or the Fallen. Every universe's appearance of Sideways, is the same character. As such, I intend to make this a collaborative effort among editors. Anyone who wants to, can add a section for their specific Universe or Franchise, talking about what Sideways does in their stories, with the understanding that they not edit anyone else's section.  I also take issue with the addition of categories, ad nauseam. The categorization policy says we must add a category, not every single category which can possibly apply. Sideways specifically, as a multi-universe phenomenon, identifies as male in some realities, and females in others.   I fail to see how a continued onslaught of non-consensual editing benefits this wiki. I’m not sure who the imaginary audience who desperately needs to find all the male characters is, when there are maybe three of us here at all. If this were a real, informational wiki, I might understand, but this is a collection of fan fiction. What's the point? Writing fake articles about robots doesn’t need to be this difficult, man. Sarrc (talk) 01:02, March 8, 2018 (UTC)